Melancholic Days
by R.G Charleoui
Summary: Those days when Minako Arisato's mask of happiness is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko's P.O.V:

She went to Tartarus alone the next day. No one knew save for Fuuka who had agreed to not tell a soul once she "sensed" that Minako Arisato was in Tartarus when she did her nightly sweep around the floors we had explored and of course me, Akihiko, knew about her nightly forays into the tower.

Her eyes were blank and rose-red when she emerged bloody and bruised that night, proof that she was lost inside that brilliant mind of hers (and not in the good way). She saw me and Fuuka standing on the entrance of Tartarus but she pushed past us and collapsed in a heap on some random (or was it random?) space in the circular floor.

I approached her shivering body and covered it with my jacket. I did not talk to her. No one did after what happened the night before. Even me, who has every right to act like her couldn't talk to her – couldn't bring her out of her bubble of misery. Shinjiro – my best friend…the only one who I had left who had ties to my past, half-dead. For a second there a flash of metallic anger stole through the back of my tongue and an itch in my battle self pleaded to come out.

I knew then it would be simple to crush this bone-tired girl knelt before me…knew that if I crushed her, any trace of this unacceptable emotion would die with her. She let out a soft, heartbroken sob and my momentary rage vanished right then and there.

I couldn't hate her. I couldn't lay a single finger on the very thing that kept me from going insane. Hating myself for even thinking about it, I thought of redeeming myself by treating her to something she likes next time…

"Akihiko-senpai," the light-blue haired junior called. "It's getting late. We still have school tomorrow, remember?"

I nod and gently took Minako's shoulder and shook it. "Minako, time to go."

Three minutes have passed and she remained unmoving but when I called out her name again, softer this time, she eventually stood up and pressed her frail body onto mine and it stayed that way when I placed her atop my bed that very night.

She protested feebly when I tried to turn away; she clung tightly to my uniform and pleaded to me with her eyes.

"Aki…don't leave me tonight." I saw how broken she was, how devastated she still was. I was angry at myself for permitting her to get close to Shinjiro – angry that Shinjiro hurt her in a way that would always be a thorn to her side. Jealousy and anger whipped me.

But as I stared into those rose-coloured eyes, I saw everything I was looking for. Who was I to turn away? I knew that every minute I get to spend time with her is precious. Did I really have a choice in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V of no one:

"Minako-chan!" the grade-school kid grinned from ear to ear. "What game should we play next?"

Minako looked up and forced a smile for the little girl. "You pick next Maiko, I already picked 4 games."

Maiko scrunched up her face in an adorable scowl. "You don't want to play anymore." She stated.

The red-eyed teen laughed. "If I didn't want to play with you then why did I even bother to come here?" Minako knelt to see the girl better.

"You're lonely, that's why."

She was caught off-guard. "Now where did you get that?"

"I'm not _that_ innocent Minako-chan," she rolled her eyes and grinned at her. "Come one, give me your hand."

She extended her hand and Maiko surprisingly clutched it tightly. "Up you go, Minako-chan. I'll pick the next game. Don't worry. You won't ever feel lonely anymore."

Minako wanted to cry – Maiko was so smart and bright for her age. Her heart welcomed the emotional release as a few tears escaped. She stood up and the sun caught the shades of her hair. She tried to smile as she said, "You won't ever leave me by my lonesome?"

Maiko hesitated. "Well, maybe I'll have to leave you sometimes. I have stuff to do you know. Oh, but I'm here every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday!"

Minako laughed and let the little girl pull her away into the sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidetoshi Odagiri's P.O.V

I never realized until now why I had been watching her from afar. Yes, I liked her. I went as far as admitting it to her but that was about it. She wasn't like any other girls – she seems so _different_ yet so in sync with every person she talks too. When I had first met her, I only regarded her as an asset to the Student Council and had counted on her right away, solely because the Student Council president herself picked her. I first thought she consoled and cheered me on because she was afraid of people hating her and knowing me, she probably thought I was the most cold and heartless person out there. I didn't know her at first.

But I knew for a fact that almost half of the male population there was smitten by this girl – who wouldn't be? She was smart, kind, courteous, open and so much more. Her being pretty was a plus too. It made me somehow…jealous that other people are getting her undivided attention.

I watch from my place, Minako Arisato, as she walked on, crumpled an oblivious to the people who were calling out to her, shaking her head to indicate a _no_ whenever a friend of hers rattles of requests to go to clubs, dates or study sessions. So different from last time. I wonder, what had happened?

I call her name.

She looks up and spots me, inclines her head half-heartedly and trudges on, walking past me and goes down the stairs.

It was sad to watch her. It hurt my eyes. Who would ever think that the happiest girl in this school could look so…lonely? Like a sunflower trampled and broken, she looked so forlorn.

I knew suddenly why I liked – no, loved – to watch her. It was because of her optimistic visage that makes one want to be in close proximity to her. Makes one like me; one who feeds off people's misery, grow attached to her like a magnet.

Still I wonder, what had happened to damage this sunflower so?


	4. Chapter 4

Junpei Iori's P.O.V

"Mina-tan! Come on, don't be such a party pooper! Let's go to Tartarus man, I'm begging you." I mock-knelt in front of our unyielding leader.

It has been a week now since Shinjiro-senpai's death and Minako found it hard to go to Tartarus. Psh. If anything she should be in there releasing her anger by killing all those shadows! Not here, moping around and sulking. The rest of the S.E.E.S gang have already talked about this matter and we're getting desperate here.

Her red eyes found mine and for the first time since his death, they were soft and light. "Do you really want to go, Junpei?" her voice cut through me and sliced my conscience but I battled it.

"Of course I do!"

She sighed.

Behind me, Yukari sighed too. "Maybe you shouldn't push her Junpei. Can't you see she's still…sad?"

Minako shook her head. "Fine. Go ahead Junpei. Go to Tartarus."

I felt my face break out into a grin. "You're the best dude!" He stood up and hugged her hastily.

"You okay being leader for tonight?" she said quietly. "I don't feel like going myself but if I'm the only thing that's preventing you guys from going then…"

"Minako-chan!" Fuuka gasped.

"He's going to be the leader?" Yukari said critically. "You could pick anyone! Anyone and you chose him?"

I was still so shocked to retort back.

Minako smiled genuinely, for the first time. Then, she began laughing. She laughed to the point where tears formed in her eyes and she was crying from too much laughter. Yukari and Fuuka joined her, both of them clutching their ribs.

I frowned at them. "Fine, mock your would-be leader. But don't blame me if I take the guys out for Tartarus tonight."

"I do hope they survive." Yukari said between giggles which only intensified the laughter of the girls there.

"Oh Yukari! Please stop. We can trust Junpei, can't we?" Fuuka giggled.

"I'll have to right my Will and Testament first."

"You better keep a _close eye_ on them Fuuka." Even their impartial leader joked.

Their comments stung me – Yukari's the worst. I glared at her, and then at Fuuka, but when I turned my eyes to our leader, I faltered.

She was smiling at me in a way that made me stronger, made me flinch. It was like I was drawing my strength from that warm smile. Her eyes were still shining with tears but I got the sense that she trusted me so much to give me this almost godly position, to which I could only hope stems from a place somewhere deep inside her. Somewhere where a piece of the steel encasing her heart made a soft spot – a vulnerability.


End file.
